1. Field
The present application relates to a data converting apparatus and a data converting program applied to time estimation etc. of the sensitivity of human beings.
Furthermore, the present application relates to a data converting apparatus and a data converting program applied to temporal design etc. of a stimulus value to human beings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The perception of human beings has a characteristic of detecting the temporal alteration of a given stimulus value. However, the sensitivity of human beings at some time point is affected by not only the stimulus value given at the time but also the stimulus value which has been given before the time point concerned.
For example, just after a person enters a tunnel in the daytime, it is difficult for the person to see surroundings, however, the person is gradually getting a clear view (dark adaptation). Furthermore, just after a person goes out from a movie theater to the outside under brighter light condition, it is difficult for the person to see surroundings, however, the person is gradually getting a clear view (light adaptation).
Furthermore, there is an adaptation (custom) which is getting worse in sensitivity. For example, when a person continues to use a portable music player while the sound volume thereof is set to a large value, the person feels that the set sound volume is not loud enough. When a person continues to eat food having strongly salted food, the person feels that it is not salty enough. After a while, a person becomes insensitive to the smell of a house which the person smelled just after he/she came home. Furthermore, even when the display color of a television monitor is bluish, a viewer becomes insensitive to the bluish color once he/she starts watching it continuously.
Therefore, in recent years, it has been required to quantitatively estimate the temporal alteration of the sensitivity of human beings. For example, if the temporal alteration of the sensitivity of the eyes of human beings can be estimated, it would be possible for a designer to control the temporal alteration of the impression applied to users by performing temporal design of the luminance of illumination in facilities.
However, at present, although a method of quantitatively estimating the spatial distribution of lightness impression has been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-61150 or the like), any method of quantitatively estimating the temporal alteration of the lightness impression has not been proposed.